Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: Secrets Unveiled
by Pyro Yuki
Summary: A 4 Parter story about Marinette and Adrien coming to grips with their relationship and each other's secret identity. Will it all be wedding bells or complete disaster waiting for them?
1. Chapter 1 The Gift and The Price

**The Gift and the Price**

 **~~~Author's Notes:**

 **I totally just did this for fun. After watching the cartoon, I couldn't help it! It's a three parter Short Story!**

"Sooo, hey!" Cat Noir droned to get Ladybug's attention. They were staking out yet another suspect...at a mattress store. This was almost as lame as the time with Pidgeon Man... almost. She looked at him. He scrawled out on his side, showing her his rugged good looks.

"What?"

"When's your birthday? It's been a whole year now at this job and I'd like to at least give you a gift."

A look of surprise flashed on her face. "Um...April 21st."

"Mmmmmhmmm, a spring birthday. Lovely."

"Ugh, just keep a lookout, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But that's just a month away. Look forward to your amazing gift by yours truly."

 **...**

"Oh what am I going to do?! I promised Ladybug an amazing gift for her birthday! It's only two days away!" Adrien freak out, walking to school.

"Relax! You can get her something quick. Your rich!" Plagg sighed.

"I want to give her something meaningful, not expensive. It sends the wrong message."

"Well you better figure out what message you ARE trying to send..." Plagg returned while heading into Adrien's backpack. They were now at school.

"...H-Hi Adrien!" A timid voice made him look up to see Marinette and her friend Alya.

"Hi two you..." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alya asked.

"A birthday is coming up and I don't know what I should do..."

Alya elbowed Marinette. "Maybe, Marinette can help you pick something out after school. She's got great taste." The blue haired girl let out a strangled squeal.

Adrien look up, wide eyed. Of course! Who better than a girl to know what a girl wants?

"That would be great! I want to give her something really special. Thanks, Marinette!" He smiled and walked away.

"Problem is none..." Marinette blabbed out.

"Oh yikes..." Alya groaned.

"What?"

"He wouldn't ask you to help for a birthday gift if it was for you! That means Adrien has the hots for someone else!"

"WHAT?! Oh no! B-but the Valentine letter-, "She yelped.

"Maybe he thought it was someone else..."

"But...but what am I going to do?!"

"Go with him and sniff out who he's going to give this birthday gift for."

"O-okay..."

 **...**

"So... what's this girl like? I-I mean, what does she like?" Marinette stuttered. They were going through the shopping areas of Paris.

"Well...I don't know. I guess she likes ladybugs."

"What does she like to wear?"

"Ladybugs?"

"Is that all she likes?"

"It's all I ever see her in..."

 _This is going now where..._ They both thought, leafing through Ladybug merchandise.

"But I wanna give her something more meaningful. Special..." Adrien sighed.

Marinette froze with a squeak. _Oh no! I'm helping him fall in love with someone else! What do I do?_

"So-so you really like this girl..."

"Well, yeah. A lot of people do. But they don't spend as much time with her as I do." He let out a longing sigh.

"I-is she from our school? Maybe I'd know her..."

"I think she goes to our school, but i'm not 100% positive. And everyone knows her."

"W..What? How can you not know if she goes to our school?"

"Well, I think she's keeping her secret identity from everyone, but you can hardly expect Ladybug to just announce herself to everyone."

Marinette froze. "It's for Ladybug?"

"Yeah. I know her birthday is in two days. I really want her to know how much she means to me." He told her, bending over to look at the bottom shelf.

Marinette felt like she was being hit by a bus! _Adrien is giving me a birthday gift! To me!_ She secretly gushed. _This changes everything!_

"If you really like her that much, what about this?" Marinette went down the rows of stuff and found a rhinestone heart shaped lock paired with a fancy silver key with a heart at the key head. "You can spray paint the body of the lock red and use black paint to dot at the rhinestones."

 _And paint the key black and green!_ He thought but his eyes lit up. "It's perfect! We can put it on the bridge together!" Adrien walked over to Marinette and picked it up before looking over at her, beaming. "Thank you so much, Marinette. It's the best gift ever!"

 **...Two days later...**

Marinette had gushed over her 'secret surprise' gift from Adrien for the two days since they had been in the store. She could only tell Tiki, but it was the only thing she could think about! She was totally on Cloud 9 and even Alya noticed but she had kept her mouth shut. No matter what.

Even now, during their mission, Ladybug was very distracted... so much so, that she hardly noticed what a good mood Cat Noir was in.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Cat Noir landed on the roof a foot away from her.

"Hm?" She looked around, wondering where Adrien was going to show up. The day was fading fast and she hadn't seen him all day.

"I promised you a great gift for your birthday, remember? And it's been on my mind ever since~." He purred. She turned her head to look at him, finally aware of him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! And I got the best thing to show you just how crazy I am about you..." He reached into his pocket with a big grin and pulled out a small nicely wrapped box. Her eyes widened.

"You're not proposing are you?! Cat Noir! We are only 15 and no way!"

"Hehe! No, it's not a ring, but I like where you're going with this." He purred, extending his gift to her. She took it slowly from him and began to unwrap it. She lifted the case, wondering if it was earrings when she froze.

There, in the little box, was the heart shaped locket as red as blood with gemstones as black as night. Next to it was the little heart shaped key that also had been colored black and green. Ladybug and Cat Noir's colors...

"What do you think? We could put it on the Paris bridge like the other tourists or we could make necklaces out of them. Lock for you and key for me, obviously..." He babbled on, confidently while a horrified look started to form on Ladybug's face.

"Did you...steal this from someone else?" She asked quietly.

"Huh? What's wrong? You don't like it? I totally thought you would-"

"Did you steal this from a boy?!" Ladybug flashed the gift at him, looking angry.

"W-what? No! It's my gift to you!" Cat Noir looked stunned and confused.

"This was a gift from a boy at my school! And there's no way you're him! SO you must have stolen this!" She yelled at him. He just looked dumbfounded.

"L-Ladybug? I got that for you! I'm not lying!" He held up his hands defensively.

"You know I never liked your flirty advances so you go and steal the heartfelt gift from the boy that I like?!" She continued yelling.

"What's the matter with you? And you never told me that you liked someone else."

"I can't believe you! Adrien was supposed to give me this gift! Now, you're lying to me right to my face. This is a new low, even for you." She hissed.

"What are you talking- "

 **BEEP BEEP**

Both of their Miraculous' started to go off.

"I'm going to return this to Adrien, and tell him I'm sorry. I won't be seeing you around, I hope." She added scathingly, using her yo-yo to bungee jump away from a very confused and very hurt Cat Noir.

 **END OF PART 1**

 **NEXT Part: The questions and confrontation**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and confrontation

**The questions and confrontation**

 **Author's note: I'm just going to pretend that Hawkmoth would do this, even if he might be Adrien's dad. Like, his evil would cloud any love for his son kinda thing.**

 **Also note! I changed the ages a little bit. I figured that if it's been a year, they should be older than the show! SORRY! I edited that bit out of the story. They are 15 now, not 13.**

"I just don't get it, Plagg. It was the perfect gift, and she thought I stole it..." Adrien sighed miserably.

"Well, she doesn't know that you are Adrien. The only new information here, is that Ladybug likes you. So cheer up." Plagg told him through his shirt while they headed alone to their lockers.

"I guess that's great, but I really can't do anything about it. I'm also Cat Noir." Adrien muttered back.

"And you'd have to make her believe it too...that's rough...Glad my only true love is Camembert." The black imp sighed longingly.

"Hm, yeah. Life would be easier." He muttered even more quietly now that there was more people coming through the doors. He picked up his math book for class when he heard Marinette and Alya talking not too far away.

"...so you see, I have to give Adrien back this gift." He perked up and silently glance just over his locker door at them.

Marinette was holding up the red, black, and green lock and key that Cat Noir had given Ladybug on a silver chain...which nearly made HIS eyes bug out.

"At least you were the one that found it. He must be looking for it all this time. What I don't understand is why YOU are trying to help LADYBUG out to get Adrien. He's your man, remember?" Alya told her friend. She looked slightly nervous at that and started stuttering away an answer but Adrien's eyes were on the lock and key. They were the very same! He was sure of it. He had painted the stones black himself.

"Marinette is Ladybug..." He whispered to Plagg, who also poked his head out. "All this time...she's been in front of me."

 **...**

For once, Adrien paid so little attention to class, even his teacher had to snap at him. He couldn't help himself. He kept glancing over his shoulder and found that most times, Marinette was looking back at him.

"Did you see how much Adrien looked at you during class? Maybe I shouldn't worry about Ladybug after all." Alya asked her, as everyone started leaving for the day, even Adrien.

Marinette was about to answer when Adrien himself popped up next to them in the halls. "Hey, you two. Marinette? Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" He glanced at them both. Alya looked ready to burst with joy for some reason but Marinette was like a deer in headlights.

 _How can she be the confident Ladybug?_

"S-s-sure! I'll be just a minute."

"I'll call you later~" Alya chimed, walking away.

"Let's talk in this classroom." He led her by the hand to a classroom down the hall and shut the door.

"U-uh...um, A-Adrien? I-i-i-i have something that I think y-you dropped." She reached timidly into her pocket but he suddenly grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

She looked up at him, eyes even wider than before.

"Do you like me, Marinette?" He asked, as evenly as he could muster.

"W-whaa?! I...um...uh...w-w-w-what would make you a-a-a-ask such a thing?" She stuttered.

"You act strange around me and I've been wondering that for some time now. There were times when...well, I don't like to jump to conclusions, but it seemed like you really liked me, but were too embarrassed to say so." He looked away, wondering if he was really just losing it.

"N-no! No, I mean...y-y-yes...I-I-I-I...d-do like...you." Marinette mustered up all of her courage. This was it!

"You do?"

"Yes, Adrien! I like you! And n-not in a fanboy way like the others!" She took a deep breath. "I love you." She screwed up her eyes just to get that out.

There was a long pause. It was like some kind of glass or ice was being shattered right there between them. Unfixable glass.

"Why?"

That question made Marinette open her eyes at him. He didn't really look happy to hear that for some reason. He looked...worried? He stared at her with his lovely green eyes, swimming with his own thoughts.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? What's there to like?"

"W-What's there to like?! You're amazing! You're so gorgeous and tall. You are a true friend to everyone, even those you don't know. You are so much more calm and composed compared to all the rest. You have the patience of a saint for putting up with Chole all these years, and you are so smart. You're a knight in shining armor dream come true!" Marinette gushed out, then looked super embarrassed. Even Adrien had to blush.

 _A dream come true? Is that what Ladybug and Marinette think of me? The Adrien me?_

"I know I misjudged you the first time we met, with the gum and all, but I know we've been better friends since then. A rough start, but that's okay."

"But what if I was more than just a pretty face and a true friend? What if I had a wild side, sarcastic, and maybe even a little over confident in myself? What if I was a little more flirty, rash, and bold?" he asked her. Cat Noir was a part of him too. His wild side that he kept bottled up forever and ever because of his dad and lifestyle. His true fun side.

Marinette stared at him for a moment. Adrien? Wild and flirty?

She burst out into giggles. "You? Wild and crazy? Be serious, Adrien. You're many things, but not that. You are different from the other boys."

Any smiles in Adrien's heart faded away. "So... you'd never love me if I was like that?"

"Huh?" Marinette looked up at him to see him turned towards the door.

"I see. And that wasn't the first time we met..." He responded before leaving the room.

"Adrien?" Marinette whimpered out in both sadness and shock.

 _What did I say?_

 **...**

"hup! HA! AHHH!" Adrien bellowed out as he lashed out all his emotions and strength into his fencing practice. But before he knew it, he was laid out on his butt.

"aw, man!" He groaned.

"You are not your usual concentrating self, Adrien. Is there something wrong?" His instructor asked, lowering his fence.

"...Nothing I can't handle in a few days." He sighed, taking off his fencing helmet. "Very well then. I think we'll kick off early today in light of this. Good day, Adrien." His instructor did a bow and walked away.

 **...**

"It's not all bad, Adrien." Plagg told him, for once, real concern in his voice.

"Not all bad?! My crush, Ladybug, is a girl who sits behind me all the time and she loves me, which would be great if I wasn't also Cat Noir, which means we could never, ever, EVER be together because Ladybug and Marinette HATE the Cat Noir part of me!" He yelled out, which was okay because they were the only two in the locker room now.

"But you can just-"

"Sorry, Plagg, but I'm taking the afternoon off from Cat Noir. I need some time to think to myself and work this off." Adrien reached for his hand and slipped off his ring.

"Adri-" Plagg vanished at once.

Adrien let out a deep sigh, put his gym bag and ring in his locker, locked it, and went on a jog. Exercise really helped him sometimes, but even this time might not be enough.

 **...**

No... It defiantly wasn't enough. It only made Adrien's body hurt almost as much as his heart. This was worse than he had ever felt. All those times he had been impressed with Ladybug, to a point of real affection and love. He loved her confidence and drive to help others. Her spunk and determination to rid the world of evil akumas. She'd always be there for him and him, her. So why was all this so messed up? What had gone wrong?

Adrien didn't know, but his chest hurt...his heart hurt...and his head was buzzing around like a swarm of bees. _I guess this is what they call: turning your world upside down...  
_

The fact that Ladybug and Marinette would never accept the wild side of him made him feel a new kind of scared and hurt. It was jagged and lasting, like a long sword right through his heart. It was similar to the lonely feeling he had felt for years, when his father kept him in his own house like a prisoner.

"Is this really love? My chest hurts so much..." He had asked Natalie back when his mother had died. She had given him a sad smile.

"Love is good and bad for the heart, Adrien. It can make you fly in the sky with joy, or bring you great agony over the loss of someone you really care for. Like your mother..."

"I don't get it. Mom always said love feels great."

"Love is wanting to care for someone special, and it tears you apart when they are hurt."

"I feel so torn apart now...I guess that really is love." Adrien told himself as he slowed his pace to a sluggish walk back to the school.

...Elsewhere...

"Well, isn't this a surprise. A heartbroken feline and the purrfect opportunity to finally get Ladybug's Miraculous." Hawk Moth chuckled to himself. He reached out and use his evil powers to transform an akuma butterfly before letting it go through a window. "Seek out our furry friend and help him let his inner savage out." He laughed. **(*)**

...Back...

Adrien got to the school a few minutes before all after school activities were let out. His best friend Nino would be getting out of Basketball practice himself so at least he wouldn't be alone for long. He walked into the locker room and started to change into his normal clothes.

After he was done, he looked back into the locker at his ring. He wondered just how angry Plagg would get at him for removing it...and all the Camembert that he would have to get for him.

He reached up and put the ring on his finger. Suddenly, an electric current passed through his veins. And he heard a voice he had only heard once.

"Feral Blanc, love is such sweet sorrow, but it doesn't have to be. Reek your vengeance on Ladybug and bring both Miraculous' to me!"

 _No! Never! She's my partner!_ His head yelled back, but his vision was already starting to cloud and fade to black. He almost didn't hear Nino and his team walk up to him from outside.

"Hey Adrien!.. W-what?!" Nino gasped as darkness started to surround his friend.

"L-Ladybug!" He choked out before everything went black.

 **...**

"Alya! Alya! Quick!" Nino's voice boomed on the phone in Alya's hand. She and Marinette were having a girl's night out at a cafe when they got his call. Though, they had considered moving indoors due to the nasty looking storm clouds coming in.

"What? What's going on, Nino?"

"I need you to get Ladybug ASAP! There's trouble!" His voice was high and panicked.

"What kind of trouble?" She demanded, glancing at Marinette.

"It's Adrien! He just turned into a monster all of a sudden in the boy's locker room! He's destroying everything and- h-hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Oh no! He's gone!" He yelled, suddenly looking away from the screen. "Get Ladybug! We need her!"

BEEP BEEP BEEEP

"Sorry, Marinette! But I gotta go!" Alya scrambled to get her stuff in her bag and started running towards the school.

"OH-NO, Tiki! What have I done?!" Marinette gasped, leaping out of her chair.

 **...**

 ****Sniff Sniff** She is nearby...he could smell her...**

 **...**

Ladybug dropped in front of the gym locker room doors. She didn't need to go inside. She knew by the gashes on the walls and the gaping hole in the wall that he wasn't there anymore.

"uhhhhhh," A groan from behind made Ladybug turn quickly around. Alya was limping in the middle of the court hall.

"Alya! What's wrong?...You're bleeding!" Ladybug gasped. Sure enough, as she ran over, her friend was stopping the shallow bite wound on her arm with her other hand.

"N...no! Ladybug! Get away! He's turned them all into-" She cut herself off as she fell to the ground with a loud groan of pain.

Before Ladybug could do anything, her friend started to transform!

Alya disappeared and was replaced with a dark lioness!

"What the heck?" Was all that slipped out of her mouth before Lion-Alya looked up at her and growled loudly, showing her teeth. Ladybug leapt away from her at once, only to hear more hissing and snarling behind her. She turned.

All of the boys' basketball team were various cats. Ranging from panthers, pumas, and lions, to one small black kitty-cat that looked eerily like Nino...with white rings around its eyes at least.

"Woah, guys...no need to get like this. I-i promise I'll save you," Though, honestly SHE needed the saving right now!

With one flick of her yo-yo, she started backing away from the cats while protecting herself in case they leapt. They didn't, but still seemed to be pushing her towards the inside gym.

Having no choice, she went inside and bolted the door.

She froze when she heard...sounds. There was defiantly someone here.

"A-Adrien?" She turned, trying to look around, but it was almost pitch-black.

A bestial growl was all that answered before a loud roar of a panther sounded out and claws slashed into Ladybug's arms. She whipped her wrists around and the blow from the yo-yo threw the beast off. Ladybug's other hand suddenly felt the light switch and she turned it on to find...

"Adrien...What has he done to you?"

 **PART 2: End!**

 **PART 3: The love I should have shown you**

 **I pretty much did this and the last part in the same night. I had to get it out of my system.**

 **(*) Yes, Hawk Moth knows who Adrien really is at least. Maybe not Marinette, but only because she doesn't hang around so much**


	3. Chapter 3:TheloveI should have shown you

**The love I should have shown you**

 **Author's Note: I totally forgot that Adrien's mother wasn't dead. *** **Facepalm** *** But I'm pretending that she is, because this just needs her to be.**

 **4-28-16: I'm sorry that I didn't post this yesterday, the day before THAT there was a HUGE thunderstorm that I tried to drive through it and my car broke down and I've had the worst 24hrs since then...T-T DX**

 **Adrien's akuma powers are a little different. His Cat Noir powers (Cataclysm) have been 'super charged' in a sense and now it's a little different. He doesn't change back after one use either and because I thought it would be cute, his Akuma ability can turn anyone into any cat species at random. (Hence, last chapter) And because he has an Akuma (aka- another Miraculous power) inside of his ring, there's another side effect to this ending.**

 **JUST BECAUSE!**

"Adrien...What has he done to you?"

Before Ladybug, only 10 feet away was Adrien...or Cat Noir? Honestly, if Nino hadn't said it was Adrien, Marinette probably would have thought it was Cat Noir...Akumatized.

"It's Feral Blanc now." He snarled out, showing cat-like fangs. His voice was lower and more...bestial.

Feral indeed. His whole body was transformed. Half Cat, half man. The only description that would do it justice was WERECAT. Like Cat Noir's body suit, his whole body was one color. But instead of pure black, it was pure white. And it was real cat fur all over him. His legs were arched like a cat's back legs and also covered in white fur. And he was even taller than normal. He could easily take down a grown man. His chest and arms: fluffy. He even had real large white ears poking out of his hair. His hands were claw-like, and humanish, but his feet were large cat paws. And he had a REAL white tail, which was lashing out. But aside from all that, he had the head of a human boy and he still had his blonde hair... but it too wasn't the same. It was spiked out and much longer, reaching his shoulders. It was messy, like he had been rolling on the ground. He wore a white mask that went over his eyes... his eyes... They were still very green, like Cat Noir's, but they were cat-like slits and had a crazy look to them that Ladybug didn't like.

"No, you're Adrien. You'll always be Adrien." She tried to soothe him.

He only snarled, "Is that all you care about?! Perfect Adrien! Handsome Adrien! Never-out-of-line ADRIEN!" He punched the floor, which split in two from the force. "I'm so much more, but you couldn't care less!"

"That's not true! I-"

"ENOUGH!" He roared, pouncing on her like a cat.

She jumped out of the way. "He's controlling you, Adrien! Don't let him win!"

"He's not making ME do anything!" Feral Blanc snarled, turned and charged again with surprising speed and power.

...Elsewhere...

"Well, well! This is getting interesting. But don't lose focus, Feral Blanc!" Hawk Moth snapped.

...Back...

 _Shut up!_ Feral Blanc only hissed out in frustration. No one was going to stop him!

On and on the two went. Feral Blanc attacked and Ladybug dodged, but eventually, both of them were running out of steam...or Ladybug was.

 _Where is he getting all this energy from?!_ She was sweating a lot now and hardly had time to think.

Just then, the lights flickered and erratically went on and off, somehow making Ladybug fear the dark even more than usual. He could see her, but what about her? She could hear the rain and thunder from the upper windows but the thunder was even louder.

"Adrien, you don't need someone else's power to- ", He slashed at her with his claws, cutting her off.

"You think it's about that?! I know!" He hissed, eyes narrowing and pouncing again.

She yoyo-ed up to the ceiling railings of the gym, completely out of his reach. "Know what?"

"That you're Marinette! We see each other every day and you never said anything!" He pulled up a piece of wood flooring and chucked it at her, narrowly missing her.

"H-How do you know that?!" She demanded, dodging yet another plank.

"Are you really going to make me say it?! Cataclysm!" He reached for the light switch. The ceiling light near her started to spark like crazy, causing her to leave her spot if she didn't want to get fried. She landed in the bleachers.

"If you know who I am, then why are you freaking out?!" She yelled. Suddenly the lights all went out except for the few that continued to spark everywhere in the ceiling.

Ladybug froze as she knew that Adrien had moved but was too afraid to know where he was going to attack. Nor could she even see!

The blow was fast and deep. She was knocked clean off her feet and tumbled painfully across the slick floors. Her shoulder was bleeding pretty bad and she didn't need to see to know that.

She heard his raspy breath this time before he pounced and she instinctively lashed out with her yo-yo in her other hand.

"That's won't protect you forever!" He snarled, backing off.

"It doesn't have to." She told him, lashing the yo-yo upwards, wrapping around one, then two sparking ceiling lights and with a hard yank, they came tumbling down in front of her, sending large sparks out everywhere. She yelped and rolled away to avoid getting electrocuted. She just wanted some space to think things out.

"Cataclysm..."

Ladybug let out a gasp as the lighting returned (much lower, but still enough to see) and she saw that Feral Blanc was holding two spheres of destruction in his claws before crushing them and placing his hands onto the crashed lights, causing them to turn to dust.

Ladybug had nothing left now, and maybe it was the lightning and thunder going hard now, but she was terrified of the look in his eyes. Like narrowed down prey that knew it could never get away.

...Elsewhere...

"Who knew that Akumatized Miraculous holders were this powerful? He very well could be the strongest one yet." Hawk Moth chuckled. "Now get her earrings!"

...Back...

Feral Blanc flicked off the order with a twitch of his ear. He would when he wanted. He couldn't help but want to play this game a little longer. To inflict as much pain as possible. To return the pain that had been given.

"Not going to use Lucky Charm? I always wanted to know what random object could be used against me." His chuckle was somewhere between a hiss and a rasp.

Ladybug glanced at her yo-yo for a moment, then looked at Feral Blanc.

"I won't use Lucky Charm...not on you."

He looked at her, confused. "Why not?... Feh, not that it matters. You're mincemeat!" He growled, pouncing at her. "Cataclysm!"

"I know you're Cat Noir, Adrien."

Startled, he quickly re-aimed his target to the floor inches away from Ladybug.

"What did u just say?"

"I know you're Cat Noir, Adrien..." Ladybug looked up into the face of Feral Blanc, who's eyes were glaring at her.

"...Since when?"

"Since you gave me the lock and key as Cat Noir. I'm so stupid...I should have seen it before, Adrien." She looked at him, suddenly no longer afraid of him. She didn't know where this courage was coming from but it just seemed to spring out of her.

His own harsh stare wavered. "Then...why?"

"I... have been your partner for so long and I didn't even want to consider that you were Cat Noir...one in the same. I guess I thought if I did, things would be different. I'd no longer be able to look at you the same way."

"And that would be bad?"

"Are you kidding? You've seen me. I can't talk to Adrien at all, but I have no problem talking to Cat Noir..." She looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"..."

"I should have realized how much I was hurting you. As Cat Noir and as Adrien. You aren't like anyone else...and neither am I. But even so, we are in the same boat together."

"...B-But I'm different too. As Ladybug, I mean. I've learned to be more confident in myself, just like Cat Noir...like you. Even if I'm clumsy without my Miraculous, I should have the confidence to at least face the boy I love and the partner I can trust with my life." She took a step forward.

He faltered a bit and stepped back, suddenly wary of her. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was scared to admit that I loved you, Adrien, when I should have just said it. Either as Marinette or Ladybug. I should have done this a long time ago."

"W-W-What are you-"

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his face near hers in a kiss. She felt him freeze up for a second, then relax and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Hehe, well, it's really the second time i've kissed you." Ladybug giggled.

"Well I don't-" He started to chuckle himself but then he loud out a sharp gasp and push her away from him.

"Adrien? What's wrong?"

"Nhh! It's Hawk Moth! I can hear him in my head! U-Use the Lucky Charm! Before I lose control!" He struggled out, all the while having Hawk Moth shouting into his mind and making his vision painfully blurry.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you!" She told him.

"Do it! Quick!"

"L-Lucky Charm!" She yelled, throwing out her yo-yo.

A small silver pipe landed in her hands. "A dog whistle? Wait, this is a lazer pointer!" She turned it to see the buttons on the sides.

She looked around for something to use.

She noticed the back wall mirrors reflected images around the gym and she took off. Feral Blanc let out a confused hiss, walking towards her in an unbalance fashion.

She put the lazer pointer in her mouth, with her front teeth pressing down on the buttons. She used her yo-yo to swing into the ceiling railings. She jammed the hoop meant for her figure into the corner of the railings to make it stay there before taking the other end and leaping down near Feral Blanc.

He turned on her, claws slashing out.

She ducked under him and the lazer pointer beam flashed on one mirror, reflecting on another spot and another on the wall. And her constant movement was always shifting the little red dot around. This did not go un-noticed.

Around and around she leapt. From the ground to the ceiling and around Feral Blanc again. Until finally...

"It's over Hawk Moth! Time to give my Adrien back to me!" She leapt up into the railings again and switched the ends of the yo-yo before letting go of the loop end.

With a TWING sound, Feral Blanc let out a screech as he was flung into the air, wrapped around in the yo-yo cord and dangling upside-down.

"Sorry, Adrien." Ladybug slid down the cord to Feral Blanc and removed the white ring from his restrained claws.

She threw it down on the floor and leapt down on top of it, breaking it in the process.

"Alright! Time to purify!" She whipped her yo-yo around and then added, "Bye bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 **End of Part 3**

 **Yes, it is true. I am adding one last chapter making this story a 4 parter! Because I want to make it up to everyone for not posting this on Thursday! :D**

 **Also, I am very aware that she says "time to de-evil-fy" (however that's spelled), but I REFUSE to type something so silly when PURIFY sounds less stupid.**

 **And he could use as many Cataclysms as he wanted to when he was akumatized**

 **Last Chapter: Afterwards...**


	4. Chapter 4: Afterwards

**Last Chapter in the story!  
I honestly can't believe how much everyone has liked this short-story. I did this out of canon frustration...but i'm glad I did. It's funny how THIS is my first completed "story". And I am really sorry once again for not posting this earlier... I had to graduate on the 20** **th** **(which was a whole other hell) and then I've just been trying to catch up with all the stuff I haven't done...mainly cleaning and exercise while balancing work. I also couldn't think up the perfect ending for this! But now I have...**

 **Aaaaaaaaaand,**

 **I FINISHED COLLEGE! WOOOOO! ANIMATION DEGREE FOR THE WIN! :D *Spikes a football at someone!* YAAAAA!**

 **Afterwards...**

"So you don't remember anything after being turned into a lion?" Marinette asked Alya as the next day passed by.

"No, all I remember was Ladybug. Ah man! And my phone broke afterwards too so there's no footage!" She groaned.

"I guess you can't get every bad guy on film."

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best. Not many people would be able to look at Adrien the same way again...hey, where is he? He's not been in class."

"Well..."

 **...A little while back...**

"OWWWWW! Ah! My ankle!" Adrien groaned, clutching his ankle like a life-line. They had just fixed everything with "Miraculous Ladybug" and was getting Adrien down when it happened.

"Oh! Ops! Sorry Adrien!"

"I think you sprained my ankle." He groaned in the pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! Why didn't everything get repaired?! The school is fixed but my shoulder's bleeding and you sprained your-"

"That was you..."

"I'm sorry!" She whined, helping him up by supporting his weight on her good shoulder. "But you did hurt MY shoulder! Look how much blood is all over me!"

"I can't see anything. Your suit is red."

They both looked at each other, pouting over their unfixed wounds dealt from each other...before bursting out into laughter.

"Ah, don't look now, my lady, but you're about the change back." Adrien looked from her eyes to her earrings.

"So what? I have nothing to hide from you anymore...Here, Cat Noir." She told him happily before handing him his ring back. He smirked and put it on.

"ADRIEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MEEEEEE?! I HAD NOTHING! NO CAMEMBERT FOR A WHOLE DAY! A WHOLE DAY! AND IT'S COLD AND WET AND RAINY OUTSIDE! YOU BETTER GET ME A WHOLE ROOM FULL OF CAMEMBERT TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!" Plagg leapt out from thin air onto Adrien's white shirt, first crying then pouting.

"Oh please, Plagg! There's more to life than camembert! What about Adrien? Why weren't you protecting him from Akuma?" Tiki popped out of Ladybug's earrings, changing her back to Marinette.

"Hmph!" Plagg only responded, looking away.

"So that's Plagg, huh? I was wondering what he looked like." Marinette told Adrien.

"Yeah, but he's usually fatter. Because of all the camembert he makes me buy."

"Tiki likes a little cake or cookie on the side."

Both of the teenagers chuckled while Tiki stuttered some excuse. Then, Adrien looked at Marinette, looking as ashamed as he felt. "I'm sorry...for your shoulder and all the stupid stuff I said..."

Marinette looked back at him, "What's past is past. Come on, we should get to the hospital..."

 **Present...**

"I think his dad just has been super careful that his son doesn't get himself hurt again..." Marinette concluded.

Alya shrugged, "more like keep him prisoner from the world. But more importantly, how to do feel about him now?"

"I realized that I put him too high on a pedestal like everyone else...but now I know better."

"Which means?"

"That I-"

A car pulled up just as everyone was leaving school. The door opened to find Adrien getting out with crutches. He stood up and looked up at the school, spotting Marinette and Alya just at the entrance.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver chain with the ladybug lock. The Chat Noir key was in the keyhole. She smiled at him and held it up for him to see. His eyes widened with realization but couldn't do more than gape at her before she threw off her backpack and ran to him.

She placed her hands on the sides of his head and kissed him on the lips for the whole world to see...and see they did...Adrien could vaguely hear Chloe making several different shrieks off in the distance. Others whistled.

...

"Wait! Wait a minute! Come on, Grandma, that CAN'T be how you got your first kiss!"

Marinette looked at her grandchild. "And why not?" She asked with a chuckle. She had the entire photo album out and was telling her grandkids her story. Now that she was in her 80's she didn't mind telling them about her "secret life" back when she was their age. She decided to leave out that it was technically the THIRD time she kissed Adrien...but the first in public, and that's what mattered really. Because then everything seemed to fall into place afterwards.

"It's too mushy! Too perfect! No one has the perfect first kiss!"

"You speak like you have experience..." Her older sister sniped.

"Bite me, Angie!" The black haired 13 year old told Angie, who was 15. She had dirty-blond hair that was just a few shades darker than Adrien's. But the same shade in eye color.

"Tess, Angie, please don't fight. You'll stress this old heart of mine." Marinette feigned chest pains.

"Sorry Grandma, but it's too fairy tale perfect," Tess crossed her arms.

"Then you shouldn't hear the story about how Dad proposed to Mom on top of the Eiffel Tower," Tess and Angie's mother laughed, walking in with Adrien. "Right Dad?"

"It was New Years' Eve, we were both 17-"

"18, dear. It was the year we could finally go party like adults." She laughed.

"Yes, that's right. I got the "yes" right away, of course-"

"Of course." Marinette chuckled.

"But this one insisted that we both finished college first. Best decision ever, my lady." He walked over and kissed her on top of her head. Everyone else tried not to roll their eyes.

"Well...everyone in France wants to get proposed in the Eiffel Tower."

"No, Tess...not IN the Eiffel Tower. ON the Eiffel Tower. The very top spike to be exact." Tess's mother laughed.

"What can I say? I was very romantic back then..." Adrien shrugged.

"And you still are." Marinette held his hand.

"Wait! So, who are Cat Noir and Ladybug now?" Tess asked.

"They aren't Cat Noir and Ladybug, Tess. Remember? They are Cat Meow and Miraculous Bug." Angie rolled her eyes.

"But they are the same, right? You gave them super powers!" Tess looked at her grandparents. They shared a look.

"I wonder...even we don't know who they are."

"You are such a liar, Grandma." Tess pouted.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Hurry up, Lady-butt! You said you were ready to go!" A blond haired girl with long wavy hair in a black cat suit was calling out over the edge of a building rooftop.

"Don't called me that! And you're always early! That doesn't make me late." A teenaged boy with messy brown hair in a black and red jump suit landed unsteadily on top of the building.

"mmmm-hmmmm," Cat Meow rolled her eyes. She looked at him from his mask to his suit. She snorted and let out a laugh. "I still can't get over how much you look like a slice of watermelon!" She laughed.

He blushed, "I-I didn't choose this suit!" He told her, pulling at it a little. "I even had to change my name! I can't be called Ladybug!"

"Relax, Movie-Bug. I was only kidding."

"You kid too much for a cat-burglar." He growled, pride hurt. He was fully aware that there was a huge movie ad board with his face plastered on it nearby in full view.

"EX-cat-burglar! I'm on the straight and narrow now, remember? Though I MIGHT be tempted to take something while on the job if it appeals to me... which is why you have nothing to worry about, Watermelon-man."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?! And stop calling me those weird nicknames!" He blustered.

Cat Meow just laughed and pulled her staff out at medium length. "Let's get going! I just know Volpina is up to her old tricks. She's still jealous of my good looks." She purred running a hand through her lovely blond hair, before sitting side-saddle on the pole before it extended out towards the rest of Paris. She let out a loud "Ye-haw!" as she left Miraculous Bug behind.

"Oh gezz! Hey! Don't leave me behind!" He threw out his yo-yo and sprang after her.

* * *

 _ **Our story as Cat Noir and Ladybug has ended. But we continue to move on in our own futures, together. Because where-ever there is a black cat of destruction, there will always be a Ladybug of luck...in this present, and the future beyond.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay! That is the end of this 4 part story! I hope you liked it! If you liked my work, then please feel free to read some other fan-fiction of mine. I have a little bit of everything. Naruto, yugioh, Harry Potter, and so on. I'll always be writing more fan-fiction bit by bit and it helps to get reviews from you! I even want to make some stories of my own someday for RPG Maker. Someday I'll even have a account for that sort of thing! Please follow, like, and review!**

 **(Though, be warned. Not all fan-fiction is PG)**

 **Once I fix my surface tablet, I think I might just draw out these events in a comic myself! (MAYBE, or maybe not)**


End file.
